Media is commonly supplied in either reams or stacks of individual sheets or as a roll. During its use, the media is fed to the device that interacts with the media, such as a printer or a scanner. Malfunctions, such as jams, often occur during the feeding of media. In many instances, such malfunctions are the result of the quantity of print media being at a certain level. Such malfunctions are frequently difficult to remedy and cause prolonged delays.